El Club del Duelo (II): El amanecer de un nuevo combate
by Nalnyatrix Black
Summary: Diversos relatos de 155w que se atendrán a la temática impuesta en el Club, llevado por dos satánicas, quiero decir, angelicales moderadoras y que serán publicados hasta que me den la patada y llore en una esquina por la derrota, clamando al cielo por venganza, y donuts.
1. Trueque

**DUELO #1: RECUÉRDAME OTRA VEZ**

* * *

Este fic participa en el Duelo #1 de la Cuarta Edición del Club de Duelo del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".

 **Disclaimer:** Nada del potterverso me pertenece, todo es de J.K Rowling.

* * *

 **TRUEQUE**

* * *

Se llevaba a la boca una tostada mientras observaba el mapa que tenía que estudiar para Astronomía, cuando un cromo de ranas de chocolate cayó sobre este.

Trisha levantó la mirada y vio a un grupo de jóvenes de su casa. Posiblemente de segundo año.

Dejó la tostada a medio comer y se levantó con el cromo cogido entre dos de sus dedos.

—No es suficiente para lo que vais a pedirme —dijo devolviéndoselo a uno de ellos.

—No tenemos más —contestó este. Trisha se encogió de hombros y volvió a sentarse frente al mapa—. Al menos fíanoslo, somos de tu casa.

Negó con la cabeza, sin mirarle.

Escuchó cómo uno de ellos resoplaba y, poco después, se fueron, no sin antes pisarle el mapa y romperlo.

Trisha suspiró mientras evaluaba la ruptura del papel. No era tan grave.

—Imbéciles —pensó mientras reparaba el mapa con su varita y untaba con mermelada la tostada.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:** El personaje que he utilizado en esta historia es el de Trisha Buttermere, una alumna de Hufflepuff que nació en 1982 y se dedicaba a intercambiar cerveza de mantequilla por cromos de ranas de chocolate, piezas de ajedrez y gobstones.

Además, como en la anterior edición no puede entregar el duelo, se me ha impuesto una penalización por la cual tenía que introducir las siguientes palabras: mapa, mermelada y ruptura.

¡Nos leemos!


	2. Pump

_**DUELO #2: FINALES DE LIBRO**_

* * *

 _Este fic participa en el Duelo #2_ _de la Cuarta Edición del Club de Duelo del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _: Nada del potterverso me pertenece, todo es de J.K Rowling._

* * *

 **PUMP**

* * *

Corría, con el golpeteo de los latidos de su corazón acompañando el ritmo de sus pasos.

 _Pump. Pump._

Atravesaba una humareda de polvo, trozos de pared, cuando no algún cuerpo: quizás amigo; quizás enemigo. No quería saberlo.

 _Pump. Pump._

Sabía que su perseguidor estaba cerca. Lo sabía con cada fibra de su cuerpo, como cuando el ciervo sabe que el león está agazapado entre la hierba, esperando un mal movimiento para atacar.

 _Pump. Pump._

Frenó en seco; frente a él se extendían los jardines del castillo, llenos de oscura belleza. Sobre ellos, el firmamento repleto de estrellas alumbraba aquel escenario.

 _Pump. Pump._

Se giró; sabiéndose muerto antes de estarlo.

 _Pump. Pump._

Tragó saliva. Su respiración estaba agitada, veía como él caminaba lentamente. Como un depredador, regodeándose en la victoria.

 _Pump. Pump._

Alzó la varita. No hacía falta más.

 _Pump. Pump._

La muerte le llegó sencillamente, como llega la noche cuando se marcha el día.

* * *

FIN

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:** La frase que me tocó incluir en este duele, fue el final de _Los Miserables_ de Víctor Hugo: « _La muerte le llegó sencillamente, como llega la noche cuando se marcha el día._ »

Por si no quedaba claro, el personaje es Colin, mi queridísimo Colin.


	3. Premonición

**DUELO #3: LA PALABRA EN SU SITIO**

* * *

Este fic participa en el Duelo #3 de la Cuarta Edición del Club de Duelo del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.

 **Disclaimer:** Nada del potterverso me pertenece.

* * *

 **PREMONICIÓN**

* * *

Sentías frío.

Un frío profundo que nada tenía que ver con él tiempo, ni con la niebla que te rodeaba.

Un frío que no solo calaba tus huesos, sino que avanzaba según te acercabas a la lápida.

Pero el frío no era lo que te tenía tan intranquilo; animales muertos te rodeaban, incluso estuviste a punto de tropezar con una cabra y caerte. Tenías que estar constantemente alerta, despierto.

Tragaste saliva.

La imposibilidad de ver con claridad más allá de un metro por delante de ti no ayudaba a tranquilizarte. Sentías los pelos de la nuca erizarse, como si un peligro, mayor al que procedía de la tumba, te persiguiera.

Como si fueras a caerte por un precipicio, a pesar de que resultara estúpido porque veías a lo lejos aquella lápida a la que te acercabas sin pensar.

Intranquilo, sin poder evitar caminar hacia ella.

Sin poder evitar leer:

 _Ariana Dumbledore_.

Abres los ojos, sobresaltado.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:** En este duelo me tocaba colocar las palabras lápida, cabra y precipicio en las posiciones 37, 61, 118, respectivamente.

Espero que os guste.

¡Nos leemos!


End file.
